


cats || mark/bambam

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[bandverse] <i>What is a kitty doing in the dorms?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	cats || mark/bambam

“Hrnng…Stop it, Coco…”

For once that Mark could sleep in, his puppy had to come and wake him up. Or at least he  _ thought  _ that was Coco who just sniffed and licked the shell of his ear, but turns out to be a honey furred kitty by his shoulder, peering at him with playful eyes.

“Hey, where did you come from? Did the guys come back from their errands already?”

Mark worms an arm from under the covers and gently grabs the kitty, before pushing himself up against the headboard in a swift movement; his first instinct is to bring the pet closer to his face to brush their noses together, but in return for his mushiness he gets his nose bitten. The kitten immediately scampers off as soon as Mark lets go of it with a loud “ _ OW !  _ ” to bring his now free hands to the offended appendage, sneaking through the ajar bedroom door to hide somewhere in the dorm.

“You little shit…” Mark mutters as he stands up, rubbing his nose absentmindedly. He keeps calling for the cat while walking towards the kitchen, wondering if Coco’s treats could work with it as well.. 

Shaking the box  _ does  _ have some effect since the kitten comes trotting his way, mewling incessantly, before trying to climb its way up Mark’s unfortunately naked leg. The young man hisses as soon as too many sharp claws prick his skin, and bends down quickly to grab the little tiger and transfer it on the counter.

Meanwhile, Mark and the cat are joined by Coco, who’s yapping up a storm against its foe who, on the other hand, looks like it’s smirking in an human-like way at the white ball of fluff from its elevated position. To avoid being discovered by the human, the furry newcomer demands Mark’s attention, butting its head against his hand, and purring noisily in an attempt to drown Coco’s insistent barking.

Mark falls for the cat’s trap and, as surprised by his puppy’s uncharacteristic behavior as he is, he still finds himself making stupid faces and cooing noises at the kitty. At the pet’s refusal of Coco’s treats, Mark unearths a can of tuna, drains it and sets the content on a plate, watching at and listening amused to the voracious kitten, who all but leaped into the dish and started mewling with each bite.

With tiny smacks of its pink, rough tongue, the kitty ends its meal and jumps fearlessly on the floor, tripping slightly upon landing but acting as if nothing happened. Mark gasps, worried the cat hurt itself, but as soon as he takes a step forward, the pet scurries off, seeking shelter in the meagerly decorated Christmas tree.

Now Mark holds his breath for another reason: what if the cat makes a mess of baubles and artificial pine needles?

He gives Coco a reassuring pat on its head (to comfort himself or the puppy, we don’t know) and cautiously approaches the quivering tree, following with his eyes the patches of light fur moving through the branches, causing the plastic decorations (at least they won’t shatter and cause an even bigger mess) to shake dangerously close to the edge.

The kitten stops moving, looking like a jungle predator as it observes the human from the fake tree branches: it’s Mark’s chance to tackle the feisty pet, and he seizes it…

  
  


“Hi hyung, we’re back!” Youngjae calls out upon entering the dorm, him and Yugyeom dragging along the fruit of their morning shopping. Nobody responds, but it doesn’t take them long to find Mark snuggled against the bathroom door, with Coco nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm.

“Hyung?” Youngjae repeats, shaking the elder’s arm cautiously. Mark stirs awake, focusing on the faces in front of him with some effort, but when he finally realizes it’s two of his bandmates he jumps on his feet, eager to tell them about the little terror of a kitten that he found in his bedroom and that he trapped in the bathroom, after it tore apart the Christmas tree in the living room; Yugyeom looks at it with a pout on his face and proceeds to pick up the decorations sulkily.

“A cat?” Youngjae looks mildly concerned, worried about his allergies.

“Don’t worry,” Mark reassures him, “we’ll leave it with some family member or at a shelter.”

“Can I look at it, at least?” Yugyeom asks, back from the living room and with an armful of baubles.

“Sure, but it might sneak out, so I’ll open the door slowly,” the older member warns and, at the other two’s nod, he opens the door inch by inch, keeping an eye and both ears out for now familiar honey colored fur and mischievous meows. All that resonates through the dorm, however, is a scream.

“ _ AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! _ ”

Inside the bathroom, Bambam is covering his nether regions as he stands in front of the toilet.

“Yoooo!” he exclaims, a mix of embarrassment and playfulness in his voice, “Knock before entering, I’m taking a piss here!”

Mark freezes in his spot, and only after narrowly missing a toilet paper hurled at him does he close the door.

“Didn’t you say there was a cat?” Yugyeom asks, looking around in case he spots another furry creature that isn’t Coco, at the same time as Youngjae pats Mark’s shoulder and says, “You must be tired. _Go back sleep!_ **(*)** ”

Mark is left alone, the other two back in the lounge area, when Bambam leaves the bathroom with a grin on his boyish face.

“Yeah, hyung, it was probably just a dream while you were half asleep,” the vice-maknae states in a comforting tone that sounds fake even to Mark’s ears.

They depart with a pat to Mark’s back, Bambam preceding him. After a few seconds he, too, walks back to the living room, but he can’t shake the feeling he smelled tuna in the thai boy’s breath.


End file.
